The Day from Hell
by Tomo223
Summary: Serial killers take over a school and hold the 9th graders hostage.FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

The Day from Hell  

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of escaflowne or Azumanga-Daioh  

A/N: This is only going to be two or three chapters long. Quite a contrast from my other story.   

Chapter 1- Just a normal school day  

            Looking back now, the morning of March 15th was like every other morning. Millerna was bitching about how the world doesn't understand her and she has to find herself. Merle was standing there listening to the conversation Yukari and I were having, cutting in at intervals to put in her two cents. Van came over to say hi and talk a little then he'd go to first period, Chiyo and Yomi would join in the conversation. A few minutes later the warning bell rang to signal three minutes before first period started. We'd all go to class at that time, seeing each other in a period or two before lunch. Yep, just a regular boring school day. Until sixth period that is.   

"See you guys later!" Hitomi yelled back to her friends as she left the cafeteria in a hurry.  

"See ya Hitomi!" Merle yelled back before Hitomi disappeared in the crowd of students. Then left herself headed towards sixth period.   

"Hey Tomi! Wait up" Van yelled down the hall as he tried to push through the crowd. Thankfully Hitomi heard him and stepped out of the mainstream of students to wait for Van.  

"Wow, you're slower than I thought. You're track record must suck" Hitomi said as soon as Van got in earshot.  

"Glad to see being sleep deprived hasn't changed you're wit any. If there was any to begin with" Van shot back 

"Ooooooohhhhh, you're getting good"  

"Learned from the master" 

"Glad to see you actually learned something, you with that thick skull and all"  

"Ok, ok. You win, but this is the last time" They pushed their way through the masses of students to get to the stairs and went up them. 

"You wish"   

"Let's just go to Health"  

"Alright, alright. No need to push, I was going"  

"Yeah right, and pigs can fly"  

"Actually my pigs can. I put wings on them, handmade by me of course, and I was going to throw them off my roof into a big pit of fluffy stuff, but my mom came home and now I'm grounded cause 'I could've been killed' or something like that" 

"Whatever you say Tomi, whatever you say" They went into the classroom just as the bell rang and took their seats, which were not close.  

"There is a journal topic on the board, so I suggest you get started on it. We will not discuss it today" Miss.Sasaki said to the class   

"What're we going to do?" Chris said Chris was the regular class clown and interrupted Miss.Sasaki at every chance he got. It got very annoying very fast.   

"You'll see" She answered      

In the Main Office…  

Rriingg! "RCM Junior high, pat speaking how may I help you?" The secretary said in a bored voice. "Okay, but to report absences you have to call the nurses office. That's quite all right, goodbye" She hung up the phone and went back to paperwork.   

The doorknob turned with a clink and the door squeaked open and then closed. Footsteps were heard approaching the front desk and then stopped. "Excuse me" a man's voice said "but I was wondering if I could speak to the principal of this school"  

"I'm sorry sir but the principal is in a meeting right now" Pat said without looking up. 

"I said I wanted to speak to the principal" he said slightly menacingly This time Pat looked up and was met with the barrel of a gun.  

"Oookay, please wait a minute" Pat said and disappeared into the office.  

"I know you're under your desk, miss" He looked at the nametag on her desk "Diane and it won't be any use using a phone. The phone line is down" Pat came back in the room with the principal, Mr.Greenhill, and school board members trailing behind her. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr.Greenhill demanded  

"I would like you to make an announcement" The man said while he raised the gun to Mr.Greenhill's head.   

"Alright, what do you want me to say?" Mr.Greenhill said   

"That's more like it" The man said     

6th period Health…  

"Hey Van, wanna work in a group with Naria and me?" Hitomi asked   

"Sure, Chesta is gonna work with us also ok?"  Van answered  

"Alright it's supposed to be a group of four anyway" Hitomi said "Lets get our desks and backpacks, and put the desks together" All four got their desks and pushed them together to make a table.    

"The first question is 'where does lukoplakia form?'" Chesta said 

"It's formed in the mouth and on the gums" Naria said "That was easy, they call this a review sheet?"  

Bing! This is Mr.Greenhill, will all ninth graders please report to the cafeteria immediately with their teachers. Please do not bring any belongings besides your i.d. cards. All seventh and eighth grade students and teachers will remain in their classrooms regardless of the bells. Bing!    

A/N: Like? No like? The Bing signals an announcement if you didn't know what that was for. It is loosely based on a terrifying dream I had. Don't get them often but when I do they're pretty freaky. N-e-ways the terror will come if it isn't freaky enough already. R&R! 


	2. Something Special?

The Day from Hell  

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I surrender; I don't own Escaflowne or Azumanga-Daioh! Just don't shoot dammit.   

Chapter 2-Something Special! 

Ok, now is time where I respond to reviewers! MysticalDreamer32 (since there is no answer in the story itself I'll tell you. The reason it's only 9th graders is because I am in the 9th grade and my dreams tend to place my peers and myself in the center of things. Also my cafeteria would be packed and also it's a dream so I can't really know exactly why) Kat-Tastrophe (Thank you). Sorry to everyone for not updating sooner.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Well, I guess we should go" Naria said looking out in the hallway at all their peers passing.  

"I don't know, it just sounds way too weird to me" Hitomi said with a shudder  

"You ok?" Chesta asked  

"Yeah, I just got a chill. Somehow this is gonna turn out bad" Hitomi answered  

"You're just over dramatizing it. It might be something special for the 9th grade. You know a surprise ice cream party or something? It is our last year here you know" Van said. All four stepped out into the hallway and joined the crowd headed downstairs. When they got near the Cafeteria it seemed that there was a line to wait on. For some reason the Cafeteria windows were blacked out with paper, like they usually put up for the Halloween dance.  

"Maybe its some sort of haunted walk through" Naria suggested  

"Better not be" Hitomi said "I hate haunted houses, they're too creepy for me, AND I don't like it when people come up behind you and scare you"   

"Don't be a baby, Tomi" Van said "Anyway we'll be with you so it won't be that bad"  

" I guess" Hitomi said  

"Hey look! It's snowing" Chesta said  

"OMG, you can see!!" Naria said without looking out the hall window into the court. 

"No, I mean it's REALLY snowing. Look!" Chesta replied to her sarcasm "It's a friggin blizzard out there" They moved up a little more closer to the cafeteria.   

5 min later…    

The four friends were the next four in line to go in. They were now convinced it was a haunted house because of the short screams coming from inside. The doors opened and it was pitch black in the usually bright cafeteria. All four entered at the same time and the doors were closed shut behind them. Then from the darkness men came and grabbed the four teens. Hitomi felt her arms being roughly twisted behind her and tied together. She struggled and was aware of her friends also being tied up. She was about to scream when she felt a gun put up against her head. A male voice whispered to her "You scream, you die little girl" Hitomi stopped struggling and was thrown against the wall. Shortly after Van, Chesta, and Naria were also thrown against that same wall.     

"Hey Van?" Hitomi asked the person next to her 

A faint whisper was heard coming from him "Yeah?" Van answered  

"It won't be that bad he says, don't be a baby he says. Well I told you it was going to turn out crappy right?" She said in a hurried whisper aware of the many gunmen around the room. 

"Yeah, for once in your life you were right. And by the looks of it, it will be your last" Van said in a whisper looking also at the gunmen. Even though it was dark their eyes had adjusted so they could make out the shapes of the men standing in the center of the room. After ten more minutes of doors banging and short screams, the lights flashed on.    

The whole 9th grade student body was tied up, sitting along the walls of the cafeteria. As Hitomi's eyes adjusted she heard a wise ass yell "MY EYES!! THEY BURN!" and laughed. The laughter was short lived however because a gunshot was heard and the wise ass slumped to the ground. He was dead. "That" the man started "is what happens when you do not obey orders. I will be known as Allen" Allen said, "As many of you might already know, this is a what? We're all in school so why don't we answer a few questions, shall we? Yes, you!" Allen pointed to Matt P.   

"I believe its called taking hostages to get something you want?" Matt P. said 

"Yes it is, so there are some demands I have and some consequences that follow if they're unfulfilled. One. A helicopter and two billion dollars, consequence five students will be killed" He went on and on until he got to his final demand and the consequence was that if not fulfilled all remaining students will be killed.    

Hitomi looked around the vast room trying to locate Merle, Millerna, Yukari, Chiyo, and Yomi. Merle and Yukari were still in their gym clothes sitting side by side, looking utterly scared. Millerna, Chiyo, and Yomi were all sitting next to each other still as stone. Hitomi was scared but at least she knew her friends weren't shot. "Wait a minute" Hitomi said, just realizing something "Isn't that Allen Shezar? The serial killer?"  

"I think it is" Van said One of Allen's men came in and whispered something to him. The next thing Hitomi knew Merle was being dragged out of the cafeteria, and Millerna got up and tried to run after her yelling "YOU F***ING BASTARDS!!" she didn't get far because there was another gunshot and Millerna fell with a sickening thud to the floor. 

Hitomi closed her eyes and turned her head away from the scene. It was too sickening and if she looked at it she would throw up. Tears were forming in her eyes, Hitomi fought to not have them spill. "What're they gonna do with her? They've already killed one of my friends. Who's next? You? Me?"   

"I don't know, I just don't know" Van whispered back   

A/N: Alrighty, if that isn't just messed up I don't know what is. Again this was the only dream I have had in like months. The next chappie will be the last and it won't be pretty. Ja ne! ~Tomo   


	3. The Final Debate

The Day from Hell 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any other anime or manga that might be mentioned.   

Chapter~3 The Final Debate  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

As Merle was dragged out of the Cafeteria; Millerna was dragged by her feet to the place she was sitting before she got up. The men mercilessly threw her body into the spot and a trail of blood was left behind. The students sitting on either side tried not to touch her and sat stone still. Everyone in the room sat impeccably still in fear that what had happened to Millerna would and could happen to them.  

"As all of you just saw" Allen started "that is the consequences you receive for being unruly and tempermental. In other words, you get up, you die. Now if anyone is wondering we're not going to kill that girl. The cops are outside and we needed a little leverage so they didn't try anything while we were stating our demands. I guess that little girl just died for nothing" he said motioning towards Millerna "I love my craft"

"That sick bastard!!! He calls killing people a craft?" Hitomi said under her breath with a death glare fixed on Allen.  

"Shhhhhh!!! If he catches you talking he'll kill you, I don't want to see anyone else die" The girl next to Hitomi said hastily. 

"oh, what do you care? You never liked me or ANY of my friends anyway" Hitomi said to the girl in a hushed but sharp tone. 

"That may be but I don't wish anyone death, that's going a little far" She replied A gunshot was heard and someone across the room screamed. He slumped to the floor and another gunshot was heard right after it. The girl next to the boy that was shot slumped forward and blood gushed out her head. The men who shot them just went walking on like nothing happened. Hitomi shut up real quick and stared straight for the next 45 minutes.     

"Hey Hitomi" Van said in a voice below a whisper "never thought I'd want to go to class, but after this I'd give anything to be in class. Am I right?" 

"Yes, you are very right. By the looks of it I don't think anyone will make it out of here, and it's scaring me. Merle isn't back yet and three people are dead, this is going really far for what you want. Too far" Hitomi answered She was on the brink of tears, she didn't want anyone else to die…well maybe some people but not here and not now. 

"I know it seems really unfair that many of us will never see the light of day again" As the words escaped Van's mouth seven separate gunshots were heard. One hit Van in the arm and as he keeled over in pain, six other people slumped down. They died instantly, Van was very lucky. 

 "Hmmm…I seem to have missed. I was aiming for the girl next to him but I got him in the arm. Oh well, as long as I hit something" One man that was standing next to Allen said. Hitomi went white when she realized he was aiming for her and instead got Van. It would have killed her. 

Meanwhile blood was gushing out Van's arm and he could do nothing. He would eventually bleed to death or by some miracle the blood would clot (A/N: but this is not that kinda story). Merle was dragged back into the cafeteria, but something was wrong. She wasn't moving, she was limp and there seemed to be a wound but no blood flowed freely.  

Gadess threw her back where she was sitting and when her head snapped up there were big red marks on her face. Then she fell against Yukari and Yukari looked like she was seeing if Merle was alive or not. When Yukari looked up she shook her head 'no' and tried to push Merle off her shoulder. 

"Damn it!" Hitomi said out loud by accident. Immediately a shot was fired her way but only hit her leg. "Kuso!!!!" she screamed. She felt the immense pain go up her leg and spine. Then she felt the warm blood soaking her jeans as she screamed, soon she felt someone putting cloth in her mouth. Apparently one of the men did it because he couldn't stand her screaming anymore.  

"Would you just shut the hell up? It's like you've never been shot before!" He said coldly 

"She hasn't! I don't think anyone has before now that is" Van said since Hitomi could barely sit up straight and had cloth in her mouth. 

"You, I'm tired of you. I think I'll torture you rather than just kill you. You die last after watching all your peers die. That's a suitable punishment, I think" Allen said to Van. He came over and knelt down in front of Van. "Your little friend over there" he said gesturing to Hitomi "will die right before you do because she seems to be one of your best friends"   

"You are a horrible man that should have never been born!" Van spat at the killer "I don't know how you wake up in the morning and not just want to shoot yourself" 

"Why shoot myself when I can shoot others and bring misery?" Allen retorted then got up and walked to the middle of the room. Gadess came in the cafeteria and reported, Allen turned and cleared his throat. "Well it seems that the police couldn't gather enough money in the time given. So the jig is up, prepare to die and hope that in the next life this doesn't happen again" 

Allen turned to one end of the room and went down the line shooting everyone along the wall. Everyone else got up and tried to make a break for it but were soon shot down. The whole room was covered in blood and only four remained. Those four were Hitomi, Chiyo, Van, and Naria. Allen told his men to hold fire, he'll deal with the rest. 

Hitomi looked around the room and started to cry. Merle was still against the wall; Yukari was sprawled face down in a pool of her own blood mixed with others also. Millerna and everyone else that was shot early on were in their places, not moved. The rest of the student body was sprawled on the floor either facedown or face up. Many had visible gunshot wounds. Van was still bleeding but not as heavily, and Hitomi was still in extreme pain. 

"Hmmm, looks like you lot have lasted but not for long. Lets see whom shall I kill first? How bout you?" He turned and shot Naria right in the chest. Next he blew a hole in Chiyo's head. "Have a nice afterlife sweets!" Allen said to Hitomi "Since she's your friend you want to say anything?" He asked Van 

"Yeah, I do. Hope we meet again some day and we can be even better friends than before" Van said 

"Yeah, me too, aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hitomi's vision blurred and the floor came up to greet her. Before she was totally gone she heard Van being shot and the sound of him hitting the ground. Then all went black. 

A/N: Dun dun dun!!!!!! Ok well that's it. I think this was really bad to begin with. I was going to have it end a different way but decided against it. Anyway that was totally and completely messed up, I know but oh well. Tell me what you think, did ya hate it? Love it? See ya! ~Tomo


	4. Alternate Ending

The Day from Hell 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or ANY other anime or manga that might be mentioned.  

A/N: Okay it seems people don't really like the ending that I put so here's an alternate ending. It's a bit better (I think) well just read it and judge for yourself. 

Chapter 4~ Alternate Ending 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Seven gunshots were heard and Van keeled over in pain. A bullet had hit him in the arm and he was trying desperately to not scream as blood gushed out of the wound. Meanwhile outside the cafeteria several teachers were listening. When they heard the gunshots one teacher got out their cell phone and called the police.  

"Hmmm…" said a man standing next to Allen "I seemed to have missed my target, oh well. At least I hit someone and the ammo didn't go to waste" He turned then and resumed speaking to another gunman. 

Hitomi's face went white as she realized it was her he was aiming for. She looked around the room and six other students were either muffling their screams or just sat in their respective seats; eyes glazed over. Hitomi's next-door neighbor was facedown on the floor. Hitomi had known him for her whole life. 

"What horrible men, how can they kill so easily?" Hitomi asked more to herself than anyone else. Her eyes were fixed in a cold glare on Allen. It was his entire fault this had to happen. 

Merle suddenly appeared with a bang through the double doors, and stumbled forward. She looked a little beat up but other than some bruises she was fine. Gadess came through the doors next and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "This little girl tried to run. I let her go for a second and she tried to bolt to the cops outside. What do you think should happen to her?" Gadess looked over to Allen. 

"Just let her go and put her back in her spot. There has been quite a lot of bloodshed already" Allen said Gadess threw Merle in her spot and she hit the wall hard. She slid down and sat. 

Everyone sat in perfect silence except for the occasional murmur of the killers talking. It seemed an eternity before something happened. "La da de da ta de da" Hitomi hummed very slowly and under her breath. The next thing she knew doors were slamming open, gunshots were being fired and people came into the cafeteria from every angle imaginable. Even the ceiling was destroyed as people fell through it and started attacking the killers. 

Hitomi felt a sharp pain in her leg and couldn't get up. Warm blood soaked her jeans but she didn't get a fatal wound. She crawled along the floor trying desperately to not get hit in the crossfire. Soon all the killers were handcuffed and arrested. Hitomi lay on the floor trying still to crawl when someone picked her up. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. Hitomi had no way of knowing it was a SWAT team member until she saw others that were shot being carried out of the room. Many were escorted seeing as their legs were unaffected.  

"Relax, I'm only going to bring you to the ambulance outside that will take you and many of your peers to the hospital" He said as he put her on a stretcher and started to wheel her to an ambulance. 

"Oh, sorry" Hitomi replied. As she was rolled out she saw Van on a similar stretcher. He had been caught in the crossfire and got two bullets to the stomach. He wasn't in good condition. She saw other peers in other ambulances and the ones that were lucky enough not to be shot were with their parents. 

The last thing she saw before the ambulance doors closed were all the black bags and various parents comforting each other. Hitomi knew she was lucky and everyone's lives would never be the same after that day.    

A/N: good? It's a lot happier but if u don't like this one and liked the other ending, make believe I didn't write this at all. If you feel there should be some sort of after chapter then just say so in a review. Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
